What there soon was, Is no longer (RWBY)
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: I wrote some stories, but didn't publish them, then I lost them. So, this will be a collection of chapters and one-shots from memory.


**What there soon was.**

 **Is no longer.**

 **·RWBY.·**

 **-Grimm Days.-**

 **-Ch.1~3.-**

 _(M. Humor, Mystery.)_

Grimm Jaune, goes to Beacon. (Totally original idea. Don't steal. _*Coughs, because I choked on my bullshit.*_ ) Anyways. We started off all poetic-like.

 _(Eyes of broken blue. Of bleeding black. Eyes filled with emptiness. Stare at the broken moon, unseeing. He blinks, and cries crimson.)_

Whatever. That aside, I wanted to drive it in that right now (the beginning) Jaune is dead. Primal Grimm Instincts are controlling his corpse. I used words to push my point. That _now_ he is dead. He does things he wouldn't, for example he eats the Hearts' of people (for Aura which Grimm transform in to Essence).

He doesn't question anything, therefore he doesn't know anything, _yet_. As we go on we learn things. Such as Grimm want to destroy everything negative.

When Jaune stumbles upon a young Ruby, he wasn't that strong. So, when their eyes meet, something happens. A crack (in his bone mask, which we didn't know he had because he hasn't explained anything, he just does things). A brief release of Instincts. He remembers a promise to keep his sister safe and his name (that was all). That short lapse leads to him gaining a little control over his thoughts. He tricks himself in to not killing Ruby by sensing her positive emotions. He kills the other Grimm around her, gets branded a traitor by his Alpha. The Flase Goddess (Voice calls her that. Oh and now that Jaune can think, Primal Grimm Instincts becomes Voice. He can't think much.) She (and other stronger Grimm can project their Voices onto weaker Grimm.) tested him, he passes.

Time-hopping because people would've had enough of Dumb-Jaune-who-doesn't-explain-or-describe-anything.

We meet Roman, limited knowledge (broken memories) leads Jaune to think he is a she (Mascara, long talks about fashion). They have a sorta Father-son thing. Except no father, or son. Roman calls him a 'Grimm in a meat sack' (At this point he can retract his Grimm features, as long as he eats enough Hearts) but he still teaches him everything he needs to know about life (Yeah, that's a good thing. Right?).

And then Neo introduces him to 'Heaven' (or Ice cream, your choice.) and Pumkin Pete's. They get along-ish, The Ice Cold Killer and An Emotionless-ish Monster have things in common. They both like eating Ice cream. They don't/can't talk. Neither one gets mad when Neo breaks his bones for reasons.

Voice tells him nothing unless he asks, he doesn't.

Then we meet Blake. She doesn't like his smell (at this moment he is wearing his Grimm mask with horns). He tells (he can speak short sentences now) her she smells good (like regret).

Next is Weiss. He tells her he likes her singing. After getting caught with a corpse. At this point people would've realised why he met Blake then Weiss. _*cough* White Fang *cough*._

Broken memories lead him to unlocking his own Aura. He passes out for two days. Wakes up a with more power. Boom! Upgrade. Yay, he can... Talk more... and... Maybe other stuff. Also no one know about this.

Guy meets Girl. Or in this case A Monster in human male form, meets a 'Totally Real Girl' (she's out on a public beta-test). They talk about 'human problems' like emotions, jokes, morals. They have 'human problems' someone tries mugging them, but they don't outright say it (or act like it) so they both get confused. Jaune isn't pulled to her by the Voice, so he enjoys being her friend.

For reasons he doesn't know, he gets enrolled in Beacon.

Before initiation, we meet Cinder (Again, but before he was more Grimm.), she treats Jaune like a dumb pet _("Who's my wittle Grimm Spy?")._

Roman lends Jaune to Junior, in return he gets some goons. Unfortunately, this happened on the night Yang wanted some answers.

Since his orders were to listen to Juniors orders, who happens to be too busy fighting to give orders (Previous mishaps, make it so he needs specific orders.) Jaune just stands around, till Yang was done. Then she tries to punch him.

Her punch lands. And sinks into his chest. He didn't block. Previous orders forbidded using certain abilities, unless circumstances permitted it. Yang freezes.

She stares at him, because he showed no reaction to her actions. It was when doing this, we learned something; _(Paniced lilac eyes stared into blank Violet ones.)_. After a brief mental conversation with himself, he decided that his job was done. He slowly backed away from Yang, her fist makes a gross sound popping out of his chest. Then he leaves.

Roman takes Jaune shopping, for a weapon. Out of everything they see, Jaune choses an old Sword and Sheath. Roman accepted his choice, since they don't have time to train him with a complex weapon.

Neo is in charge of attire, she surprises him with a (hers, but he doesn't know) used limited edition Pumpkin Pete's hoodie. Then for sleepwear she give him a blue bunny onesie, that complements her tri-coloured wolf onesie (just to be clear, she's not a furry. Wait. Are there furries? They already have Faunas's? Fauni? Faunakind? Why would they have furries?)

Suppressing his Grimm Essence, and compensating with Raw Aura (his own idea). Leads to him vomiting, on his way to Beacon. Of course vomiting was all he did, as in he vomited on the floor, and then just waited to land.

After walking around he came arcoss a figure in a small crater. Mumbling to herself about people and weapons. It took about two minutes to realize she wasn't alone, then a minute of staring to talk. In that minute, Jaune felt more... Himself. Broken and vague feelings, distant memories.

I'm a nice person. Also describing this feels weird, here's a gift.

[The newly introduced Ruby Rose, continued her ramble about how normal it was to talk to yourself, while lying in a crater you made from sneezing. I tried listening, I did, but her eyes. I couldn't stop staring in to them, trying to understand, why? Why was my past hidden within them?

She stopped talking. Oh, she noticed I wasn't listening.

"Uh... Hello~... W-why are you staring?" She keeps turning her gaze away from me.

I was still thinking, something that became easier as I stared.

"I-I-I gotta go now." She whispered, backing away.

Oh. Can't have that. I grab her collar, with one hand, and pulled her in. The other I used to angle her head so she facing me.

I didn't think about any of my actions, or the consequences. No, the entirety of my mind was focused on her eyes. Only inches away, they were like silver mirrors. In their reflections, my eyes shifted from violet to blue.

 _'Who am I?'_ A question I never wondered. I was Jaune. I am Jaune. So, why do I feel like there's more to that.

I need more. I leaned in, determined to find the answer.

I got one. An introduction. Huh? I should try it out.

"The name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it." I spoke to myself.

I needed more. No, I guess Wanted was more appropriate. Maybe both?

My eyes stared back into... The ground? I saw Rose petals scattered around.

 _'Did she explode?'_ Oh, wait. There's more. A scythe? Was lodged into me, starting from between my legs.]

Ah. Much better. Jaune is an idiot, but he's a smart idiot. He also doesn't do much, so he doesn't seem stupid. Think of Ren with Nora-tic(heh) tendencies. In the way that he doesn't quite show emotions, but gets distracted by a plethora of things. Fear not, the more he sexually assaults Ruby, the more Human he becomes.

Cough.

So, while Jaune wanted answers... He might have been accidentally 'flirting' with Ruby. Who caught off-guard, by this new and unexpected event. Responsed by freezing up, then using her weapon before running away.

It should be mentioned that neither one made it to Ozpin's speech.

Jaune met a portly professor, who explained what he missed, then some.

Funny sleepover mishaps with Nora and Ren. In which he gets challenged in a staring contest (Nora challenged him, but Ren participated.), It was intense. Nora said she liked his eyes'.

["They're like the center of a storm, an eerie calmness surrounded by destruction... I like it! It reminds me of Ren and I! Ren you should be more eerie!"]

On the next day. In the locker room he gives a panicking Ruby back her weapon, then she runs away, not even a second after her sister did.

Confused, slightly disappointed, and lost. He asked Pyrrha for directions to his locker, interrupting a conversation.

Worse, upon being ask on his knowledge of who he was talking to. He stared. Before his eyes flashed with recognition and he gasped.

He then got down on his knees, looked up and stuttered out with a absurdly high amount of pure awe, surpassing worship.

I'm in a good mood today.

(The day I'm writing this.)

["L-L-Lord Pumpkin Pete!? Forgive me for not realizing your superior-ness sooner!"

Pyrrha's mind stopped working. She was used to adoring fans, she didn't like it, but she was used to it. She was used to some treating her like a 'Goddess of Victory'. She was used to the Stalker types that 'knew everything about her'. She was used to being recognized for her commercials.

What she wasn't used to was blonde and black haired boys, with blue eyes tinged with purple, kneeling in front of her and saying something crazy, all the while fully believing what they said. (Her guards kept the crazies away.)

She turned to Weiss Schnee, only to find her slowly backing away.

 _'This is your fault! You can't leave me with this! But how can I- Aha!'_

After clearing her throat she spoke clearly.

"Well _Weiss Schnee_ , as my _Partner_ and _Equal_ , what do you think?"]

After playing along with Jaune's absurd claim to drag Weiss down with her, Pyrrha managed to shorten her title to 'Lord', in private, at least. Weiss got the moniker 'Snow Angel'.

Then getting his weapon, which he called 'Crocea Mors', for some reason he can't explain.

Jaune stood over the cliff, he was so busy enjoying the view, that he didn't notice he was launched.

 **-Fullmetal Huntsman.-**

 **-One shot.-**

 _(RWBY plus FMA.)_

 _(T. Humor.)_

There was no real story. I just wanted Ed to go to Beacon. Of course things needed to change. Have a list.

1) Al. At first I made him into a possessed Beowolf, Then I made his Aura mix with Ed's after death, like Ozpin and Oscar. I decided to go a different route and just say, Al was kidnapped by bandits (because reasons), and Ed wants to get strong enough to find him.

2) Ed's Automail. He has a Casual pair which is just a Aura powered arm and leg. His Combat pair has room to store Dust. Made by the Rockbells, an ex-Atlas family. (He lost his limbs when the bandits, took his brother and killed his Mom.)

3) Alchemy. That's easy, Semblance. Ed can use Dust to Alter the states and forms of corresponding things. Basically Dust manipulation. (Or so we're told.)

4) Training. I'll tell the short version. Grimm. Wilderness. Crazy relative.

Okay, because there's no story. Yang lost her arm awhile ago at Signal. Now Ed has a reason to interact with the cast. Oh, yeah, should've mentioned, this Ed is a nerd. Only when it comes to robotic appendages. Winry started it. But it's mainly a replacement for hobbies. No Stone Quest = Free time. (Training responsibly to get stronger doesn't take a lot of his free time.)

Honestly all that before was just Filler, the next part is everything important.

17 year old Edward Elric, and 15 year old Ruby Rose.

Are the same height.

Ruby brags and says "drinking milk" is why she's as tall as a 17 year old, ignoring everyone who says otherwise.

Ed just says she's freakishly tall for a 15 year old, and so is everyone else. (At first he was glad to meet her, before she revealed her age. He also carries a small grudge toward Yang and Jaune, for being blonde and tall.)

Everyone else is having fun.


End file.
